


A dança dos urubus

by nyatr



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, TODO MUNDO VIVO E FELIZ!!!!!! FINALMENTE!!!!!!!!!!!!
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyatr/pseuds/nyatr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coleção de fics do au roquiuins de pandora hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Não lembro o que aconteceu

**Author's Note:**

> Minha primeira fic em anos.
> 
> PLEASE, BE GENTLE, S-SENPAI!

             Era 5 da tarde de um domingo preguiçoso na abyss. Oscar estava bebendo e observando do balcão do bar o movimento, pensando nos reparos que teria de fazer no palco antes dos shows que aconteceriam semana que vem. Na última vez que os Ravens tocaram, Oswald assumiu os vocais e isso acabou causando um certo alvoroço entre o público. Hoje, por causa do pouco movimento, o local estava especialmente familiar. Elliot afinava seu violão de maneira errada pela quinquagésima vez tocando músicas que ninguém mais aguentava, Leo estava lendo ao seu lado, Gilbert, Reim, Break e Oswald conversavam sobre composições e Oz aporrinhava seu irmão mais velho, Jack, que estava tentando –e falhando miseravelmente– deixar uma barba crescer. Não que Arthur ou Oswald se importassem com este detalhe.  
             Para Oscar, nada era melhor do que ver sua família e amigos reunidos. Vanessa tinha chegado a pouco tempo junto com Lacie, e as duas estavam discutindo sobre tatuagens com Sheryl, que parecia só sorrir pra todas aquelas ideias absurdas. Ah, a juventude... Se Sheryl desse ouvidos às sugestões de Lacie quanto ao tratamento dos clientes, seu estúdio estaria menos movimentado que o sebo do Rufus (cortesia do atendimento de Lacie e da aparente indiferença de Rufus, que só se incomodava realmente quando alguém pedia desconto). Oscar olhou em volta de novo, observou que Alice tinha desaparecido, magicamente, de perto de um Jack Bem Sério e de um Oz gargalhando, e que havia alguma coisa estranha com o som de seu estabelecimento. Oscar era um velho barbudo que tinha uma reputação à zelar em relação aos gêneros musicais que ali tocavam, o som das guitarras era tradição daquele local, bem como de seus frequentadores... com uma exceção (na verdade, duas). Quando se ouviu o som de “A dança dos Urubus”, só restava uma suspeita: Alice. Alice foi de fininho mexer no que não devia.  
            Oscar era um sujeito bem calmo, e não deu muita importância, porém era necessário tirar aquela enviada do infortúnio do controle de som. Para isso, a única pessoa que sobrava era Gil. Gilbert sempre tivera jeito com os mais novos, e embora não fosse muito útil, ao menos para isso servia. O que Oscar não esperava era ver Vanessa e Lacie dançando carimbó no meio do salão. Depois de algumas bebidas, o casal aparentemente tinha perdido o senso de vergonha. Ele esperava isso de Arthur, ou de Jack, até mesmo de Break, mas não daquelas duas. Pouco tempo depois, a música voltou ao “normal”, muito para o desgosto de Oz, Alice e de nosso querido casal.


	2. Chapter 2

              Leo tinha se aproveitado dos instrumentos livres na abyss enquanto o local ainda não estava aberto ao público, e arrastou Elliot junto, muito para o desgosto de Arthur. Arthur e Jack organizavam o bar para o expediente de mais tarde, e o velho Oscar já tinha autorizado as crianças a usar os instrumentos durante o dia para aprender. Para ele, aquilo era algo lindo, era como colocar todos aqueles guris em sua família e Ensinar Seus Bons Valores.  
              O problema era só um: não era ele quem ficava lá aguentando os barulhos horríveis. Arthur tinha alguma dificuldade em se adaptar a um ambiente tão diferente do que ele tinha frequentado até aquele momento de sua vida, mas a companhia de Jack e Oswald facilitava as coisas e ele tinha até começado a se acostumar com o que considerava serem "pancadas de bateria, guitarra desordenada e gritos". Especialmente quando o barulho infernal era causado por dois moleques de 16 anos que estavam aprendendo a tocar violão e bateria. Leo, se olhado de longe, aparentava ser um garoto tímido e quieto. Só aparentava mesmo. Arthur achava impressionante como depois de conhecê-lo, a cada dia, ele se convencia mais de que o garoto era o novo enviado do capeta na terra, principalmente quando ele começava a bater na bateria. Como podia ser possível um guri tão pequeno e magrelo conseguir bater com tanta força e fazer tanto barulho? Certamente aquilo não estava certo... E o mal humor, quando reclamavam? Leo tinha a boca mais suja que Arthur já tinha visto. E o que lhe aborrecia mais ainda era que Jack ria de sua cara quando isso acontecia. Jack ria muito. Arthur jura que um dia ainda ia acabar degolando seu namorado por causa disso.  
              Depois de um período de tempo que Arthur não sabia se eram minutos, horas ou dias,  Leo parou com a bateria e foi se sentar do lado de Elliot, alegando ter cansado. Arthur naquele momento agradeceu à Deusa por ele ter parado, apenas para ter suas esperanças esmagadas cruelmente pelo que Leo disse no momento seguinte: "-Elliot, tu já aprendeu a tocar alguma coisa sem errar?". Pronto. Era o fim. Agora Elliot ia começar a tocar baladinhas românticas de Beatles (se Leo não fosse xingar ele por isso antes de começar a exibir um show de afeição e hormônios adolescentes) ou faroeste caboclo. A essa altura do campeonato, Arthur já tinha abandonado toda a esperança que tinha. Jack saiu das profundezas do almoxarifado pra pedir baladinha de Beatles. Jack iria pagar caro mais tarde por ter incentivado isso, ah se ia. Oswald que nem ousasse interromper e salvar a pele daquele desgraçado, ele ia ver. Arthur fez uma nota mental lembrando para comprar tampões de ouvido, se quisesse sobreviver mais um ano, se contentou com a poluição sonora do violão e da voz desafinada de Leo cantando alguma versão acústica de "all my love", respirou fundo e continuou seu trabalho.  
              O que ele não esperava era se pegar observando Elliot e Leo por tanto tempo, o quanto eles pareciam felizes e enjoadamente apaixonados. Sem querer um sorriso escapou de seus lábios. Ora, mas aquilo não podia ser evitado, os dois eram um casal tão bonitinho, tinham todo aquele elemento próprio da adolescência de completa adoração um pelo outro, mesmo com as pequenas briguinhas sempre que um acorde saía errado ou um dos dois errava a letra. Arthur se lembrou do começo de sua crush em Oswald, há dois anos atrás, e de como Jack gostava de ouvir ele tocar, e naquele momento estava tão distraído que quase nem percebeu quando Jack começou a tirar fotos dele, só notando por causa da luz do flash. "Puta merda, hein, Jack" foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer antes que Jack se aproximasse e roubasse um beijo. Depois disso ele queria ter continuado bravo, mas falhou miseravelmente nisso. Ah, que as coisas ficassem assim mesmo. Todo mundo estava feliz e era só aquilo que importava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeeeeew, deveria ter postado isso na segunda feira, mas fiquei com preguiça.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu realmente não sei mais o que escrever, por enquanto. Espero que ainda levem esse AU a sério, eu juro que não vai ser sempre assim.


End file.
